1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a retanning and fatliquoring agent for use in tanning.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,666, Schimizu et al issued Mar. 21, 1972 describes tannable fatliquoring agents which exhibit not only fatliquoring but also tanning effects with respect to hides and skins. The principal component in these tanning fatliquoring agents is a phenolic compound having a long chain alkyl or alkenyl radical attached to the phenol ring. These agents include synthetic products such as octylphenol, nonylphenol and natural products such as cashew nut shell liquids, urushiol and laccol. Methods of preparing these compounds are well known in the art so this invention is directed to the use of these compounds as tannable fatliquoring agents.
Since these agents are capable of accomplishing both tanning and fatliquoring, the agent may be used in the fatliquoring step after ordinary tanning or it may be mixed with an ordinary tanning agent and used in a one step process to accomplish simultaneously both tanning and fatliquoring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,966 - Leberfinger et al, issued Dec. 23, 1975 describes a fatliquoring chrome-tanning agent which is a spray dried powder of a mixture of chromium sulfate and a higher molecular weight alkyl sulfonate which can be used in simultaneous chrome-tanning and fatliquoring or simultaneous retanning and oiling. The mixture may also contain paraffinic hydrocarbons, cation-active emulsifiers and/or anion-active fatty alcohol polyglycol ether sulfates. The spray dried products are completely soluble in water and do not cause separation of an oily deposit which is formed if the mixture of alkyl sulfonate emulsion and chromium sulfate solution are not spray dried.
There is a need for further improvements in agents which are useful both as retanning and fatliquoring agents.